From Dreams to Reality
by Rabbitzan
Summary: SessSeph, O.C.O.C., ok Take Sesshomaru, Sephiroth, a few Dimensional portals and a plot and you get, a slashy fic full of things to interest you, but don't take my word for it winks please do, read and review! M/M F/M F/F Maybe


_Intercept's_ Sadly I do not own Inuyasha or FFVII, but I do own Shan and Rynna, here is my Fic!! Muahahahaha!

_Those eyes, staring at them always, unable to tear away from them, sounds of swords clashing, his sword, Tokijin, and the other, he did not know the name of, white hair filled his vision and a booted foot slammed into him knocking the air from his lungs. Why were they fighting, what purpose did this fight serve, to prove one is better than the other or to take the other's life, the crack of steel once more sounded in his hearing so distant yet so close and those eyes always peering into the depths of his soul, searching, _For what?_ The sword came down as though in slow motion, _What is this? Is this a dream? _He blocked, forcing his attacker back, whom grinned, always. He could see himself now as though it wasn't him again they locked swords, a bright light appeared and…_

_-:- -:- -:-_

Sesshomaru awoke sitting forward suddenly, staring wide eyed at the darkness ahead, his breathing ragged and irregular; he calmed down forcing himself into the state of calmness. It was the first time he'd slept in ages and that was he dreamt, he stood, staring at the darkness in a defiant manner, daring it to bring forth the image of his dreams the darkly clad, white haired, blue eyed, he paused remembering every detail, even now. The 66" long Katana, black clothing made from the oddest material, and those eyes, always watching him, Sesshomaru shuddered, it suddenly seemed so cold even though it was the middle of summer. Rin was still fast asleep curled up in a tight little ball of comfort. She sneezed lightly as he covered her with the blanket she had somehow kicked off in the night.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," He winced, but soon realized she was still asleep, he wondered what she could be dreaming about, surely it was nothing like what he had dreamt, that brought his thoughts back to his dream, who was it? What did this dream mean? Sesshomaru, however, had no answers for these questions nor the countless others he was sure to come up with as his day went on. He patted Rin on the head, not even registering the act had ever happened as he stared skyward.

Meanwhile…

_-.- -:- -:-_

Sephiroth awoke, rubbing his forehead lightly and brushing the loose damp, white hair from his face, he stood the muscles in his back shivered slightly, he stretched his arms out to either side tensing the muscles in his back, popping a few vertebra back into place. He laughed a cold harsh laugh, the dream had come this night, as it had for last three, those golden orbs were now imprinted upon his mind, and that fighting style. He sighed, watching the specter of his dreams dancing the most deadly dance in the world matching his speed and strength that was something to behold but it was as though it were all in slow motion, always so he could stare into those eyes, and as always those eyes stared back, cold, relentless and merciless even. He laughed again the cold voice tearing through the darkness, everywhere he went, the storm followed, or mayhap he followed the storm, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen the light of day, he had lost count of the days. Then came the hunger, the want to see that picture perfect form in some of the most ungodly positions, he shook thoughts away, He was Sephiroth, not some random dreamer. He chuckled, not too enthusiastically, as he thought about the dream once more, always the dream.

"It's just a damn dream," He whispered to the darkness, "Heh, a Dream, nothing more."

_-:- -:- -:-_

_A motorcycle revved to life as it's owner turned the key, his dirty blonde hair sticking out at all sorts of odd angles yet seeming to flow, the sides of the motor cycle opened allowing a place for his Buster Blade, it fit perfectly, then closed it before flying out of the garage where he had been working on it. He grinned as he raced along the terrain jumping from the high cliffs and landing smoothly, this had been what had placed it in the garage for fixing however, but still he was reckless as always. He enjoyed the feel of the engine mixed with the little bumps in the terrain he felt alive, flying through the air after one of those dangers jumps, not like it could kill him or anything, he sped up, counting down from twenty he would do it this time and it would be perfect, eighteen… seventeen, on he counted he was getting closer… fifteen…fourteen… he smiled recognizing a few landmarks but continued to count… twelve…eleven. His grin widened and he licked his lips in expectation…Nine… this was it his one big shot it was there on the tip of his blade…six…farther…five…a little more…four. He was almost there it was now in his sight… three…two…one. He pulled back suddenly on the handles just as he went airborne then he began counting, one, two, all the way to ten before he touched the ground, he was a little disappointed, again he was only one away from beating his record._

"_Cloud…" the voice was so close yet so far away, the world around him began to fade into darkness,_ his eyes slit open slightly, "Cloud wake up!" the voice demanded, it was Tifa, he moaned and rolled over, why did she want him to wake up when he was having such a nice dream. He opened his eyes, but they didn't focus on Tifa at first instead they had focused on a silent figure, off to one side, watching him, he sat bolt upright.

"Vincent? What are you doing here?" Cloud asked groggily, Tifa looked up suddenly, seeming to not have noticed the others entrance.

"Oh Vincent, is there something wrong?" Tifa asked suddenly, Vincent sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Just wanted to make sure Cloud woke up this time," his gaze never left Cloud, "Last time you scared Tifa half to death and I had to put up with it, she thought you had died on her. And with that goofy grin on your face it looked like you had a good time doing it too." Cloud laughed at that, unable to do much else. Vincent stopped leaning against the wall and began to leave the room, "Seen's how you're awake, my presence is no longer needed and if you do need me I'll be outside." With that having been said he left the room, true to his word he did indeed wait outside, he had a bad feeling today was going to be extremely eventful, in a weird sort of way.

_-:- -:- -:-_

Inuyasha's nose twitch, slightly, while Kagome watched contently from the side lines, he was always so cute when he slept, not that she liked that he was cute when he slept or anything, it's just that she thought he was cute. His cute puppy dog ears twitched towards every little sound, she held back the bubbling giggle that threatened to burst forth, while she watched, his eyes slit open slightly then fully focused on her, "What?" He asked now at full awareness, she blushed slightly, he stood up, "What?" he asked angrily. Her eyebrow twitched, a dangerous eyebrow twitch, he flinched.

"Nothing," she replied, he was about to argue with her and she noticed this…

"Inuyasha, Sit," She yelled, his face plummeted into the earth. Sango giggled almost silently while Miroku smiled. Shippo had been outside until he heard the commotion, he quickly backed out however.

_-:- -.- -:-_

Shan, a drow, with baby blue eyes and tight leather armor, led the way through a dark and silent forest, a female pale skinned elf walked behind him, her blonde-white hair billowing out behind her and her eyes the same color as the drow's, her white dress magically avoided snares and branches that reached out for her. Rynna looked around nervously, unsure of where they were or why they were there, she looked to Shan questioningly but seemed to not notice.

"Shan, where are we?" Shan pulled out a large world map on a piece of parchment he almost always carried.

"How should I know it's not like this place is marked," he replied, Shan was quite correct no one ever ventured here so it was not marked. "Didn't someone at that tavern mention something about a Dark wood, where people go in but never come out?" He asked stopping and turning towards her, an evil grin on his face. Rynna's eyes widened.

"What if it's true?" She asked, he lightly grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Then we should keep moving of course."

_-:- -:- -.-_

Cloud stepped outside and headed for the Garage, "Wanna give me a hand?" he asked as he passed Vincent the other nodded slightly and followed a little reluctantly, he didn't really "want" to do anything, but as long as it passed the time he could help out a little, maybe it would keep him occupied enough to keep his mind off the foreboding storm. Cloud got right to work tightening bolts and such, making sure everything was secure, Vincent did help fetching the tools Cloud asked for, then they both checked the Engine to make sure all was well. Cloud threw a leg over the motorcycle and settled himself in the seat, Vincent was about to leave.

"I'd like to show you something, Vincent," Cloud told him while starting the engine, Vincent watching Cloud pulled up close to him carefully.

"No stunts?" He demanded more than asked.

"Alright, no stunts," Cloud replied with a shrug, Vincent sighed, _Cloud will be the death me,_ He thought as climbed onto the motorcycle. The machine roared to life speeding across the terrain, Cloud avoided most of the obstacles that he would normally have jumped until he finally got to his count down he started from twenty, slowly counting down as he had in his dream he slowed down a little as he got closer and as he had promised no "stunts" were to be done but he was, however, planning to ride the cliff down, it appeared ahead of them suddenly, he readied himself and the motorcycle…

_Appears in a puff of smoke_ Aww to be continued… I hate when that happens, oh well first Chappie was an intro to the characters next Chappie is all about how FF VII and Shan, and Rynna, get to the Feudal era and who they run into.


End file.
